The Riddle Of Time
by BellatrixLunaRiddle
Summary: The children of Voldemort and Bellatrix started at Hogwarts. They don't want to be judged for their parent's crimes, but with the young Weasleys and Potters around escaping the past isn't easy. Especially when there is a new evil lurking in the shadows...
1. Prologue

The children of Voldemort and Bellatrix started at Hogwarts. They don't want to be judged for their parent's crimes, but with the young Weasleys and Potters around escaping the past isn't easy. Especially when there is a new evil lurking in the shadows...

(Author's Note)- this is my first story, but only has a verrry short prologue hope you like it! it will be rated K but rating may go up, probably not more than K+, and definately not more then T... -Disclaimer- I do not own anything except the characters Nastucia and Atanacio Riddle, and the storyline. all other credit goes to J.K Rowling :)

PROLOGUE

"Minerva! Minerva!" The young herbology professor rushed into the spacious office, where Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat reading _The Daily Prophet_ in a chair by the fireplace.

"Neville?" she inquired "what brings you here at this late hour, and in such a flustered state?"

"The... the quill..." He paused for a second to catch his breath, and then continued- "It is what we feared... it happened... somehow ... in the war... they ... they... they lived." At this announcement, the woman jumped to her feet, scattering the pages of the newspaper across the woollen rug, and, with a worried look on her stern face, simply said two words-

"Show me"

The man lead her down the staircase, along many old, stone corridors and passageways, across a courtyard, and into the small room which contained just a book and a quill perched on a simple stone lectern. The headmistress waltzed over to the book and looked the page for a second, before she turned around to the young professor, face completely white, and calmly retreated from the room. The man known as Neville knew where she had gone, and knew not to follow her. It was she and she alone who had to go to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore for guidance of what to do.

This was the room which contained the magical quill that wrote down the birth of every magical child. Funny, thought the man, how two names, twins, could change everything. Nastusia and Atanacio Riddle.

(A/N) Can you please please please review, because i wont upload another chapter without at least one positive review. Likewise, if you hate it so far, i'd like to know. hopefully it will get better as it progresses :)


	2. Waking up, and Flashes of the Past

Put the rating up to Kplus for a slight mention of abuse, and the word 'bra'. sorry i was late updating, I was gunna update every week but I went on holiday. Also I'm back to school in September, so I wont update as quickly then either, sorry :) :) :)

...

...

Nastusia had woken up early that morning. She was leaving to go to boarding school today. Her trunk lay at the end of her bed, amongst a sea of clothes and books.

"Belle!" She called out, and from within the mess pile jumped out a small, white, fluffy kitten, which looked at the girl with her big, blue eyes, and then daintily hopped up onto the bed. Nastusia then proceeded to stroke and tickle the kitten, and was doing so when her father walked into the bedroom. He smiled at the sight. How did he get so lucky to have such wonderful children? He then looked up to the top bunk where a young boy, with a mass of dark brown hair, laid, spread eagle, across the mattress. Well, he thought to himself, maybe 'wonderful' isn't exactly the right word...

"Hi daddy!" Exclaimed his little girl, smiling sweetly.

"Morning Nasti" He looked at the mess on the floor "Get up quickly so you can pack. You don't want to miss the train, sweetie!" He laughed, and as he was leaving the room called out- "And make sure to wake your brother up! He hasn't even got his things to pack out of their drawers yet!"

After her dad had gone, the girl forced herself out of her warm bed, grabbed her wand, and climbed up the ladder onto the bunk above. She loved waking up her twin brother in the morning. She outstretched her wand arm, so the wand pointed towards Atanacio, and silently uttered one word-

"Crucio!"

As soon as he screamed, she stopped, and laughed.

"Good mornin' Atty!" She exclaimed chirpily.

"I'M TELLING MUM YOU LITTLE COW!" shouted the boy.

"Don't be such a wimp!" She laughed "And get out of bed!"

She disappeared off into the en-suite bathroom, to get changed.

...

He hated his sister sometimes. Really hated her. That was an unforgivable curse for a reason. Atty's parents had set up so many kinds of protection around the house that even underage wizards and witches could use magic undetected within its walls. It was usually pretty awesome, but at times like this, he sort of wished it wasn't like that.

It had to be like that though. If they wanted to stay as a family. If anyone knew his parents were alive, they would kill them. His parents were... ex-criminals. His dad had run some kind of criminal empire called the death eaters. He was so close to ruling the world. His mum had been one of the death eaters. She was his best. His strongest. She had learnt all her dark magic from him. Some people even said that she was as good as or better at it than him.

He'd never seen his parents in action. He wanted to. He knew if his parents could reform the death eaters, then he, being their oldest child, would be third in command. When they ruled the world, he would be Prince Atanacio. It had a nice ring to it. King Voldemort. Queen Bellatrix. Princess Nastusia. Prince Atanacio.

Well, anyway, he should probably get up, and get dressed, ready for the Hogwarts express, or else he wouldn't learn any magic!

...Other than the extensive amounts of dark magic he was already an expert with...

...

Nastusia was dressed. Black jeans which clamped tightly to her thighs, and flared out at the knees. A black and red studded belt. Grey and black vans shoes. A tight, black T-Shirt with a flaming skull depicted on the front. She had wanted to appear sweet and innocent, as if her and her brother really had been raised by the Malfoys, and their parents were dead. Somehow, these were the girliest clothes she could find in her wardrobe.

She was... a bit of a tomboy. When she was younger, and the other girls her age played 'mummies and daddies' or pretended to be princesses, or played with Barbies, she climbed trees, played football and pretended that her and her brother owned a wrestling federation. She didn't like it, but to keep a low profile, she had grown up amongst mudbloods.

She had also gone to a muggle primary school. This was all because her parents were worried that with the surname 'Riddle', her and her brother would be recognised as Tom Riddle's children and refused entry to Hogwarts. It hadn't happened however, and on their birthday, the sixth of June, as soon as they got their Hogwarts letter, they were pulled straight out of Muggle School. It didn't bother her. She had no friends there. The girls thought she was a freak. The boys were scared of her. Her brother was the most popular boy in the year. Good looking, amazing at sports and apparently a lovely person. She was beautiful. All the boys thought she was 'hot' and 'sexy'. She knew it was just because she was an early developer... at the age of 11 she wore a size 'C' bra.

She looked in the mirror. She had wild hair, like her mother's. Her face was similar to that of Bellatrix's, but was less pale, and slightly rounder, and child-like. Her eyes were silver, like her Dad's. Apparently, he went through a time with red eyes and distorted features, but now he looked more like a slightly older 'Tom Riddle'. Scorpius once asked her if she called him Tom or Voldemort. She replied "Neither. I call him dad". Her parents had found a spell for her dad to regain his soul back from destroyed horcruxes, along with all his old 'good looks' and youthfulness. That was how her mum had explained it too her anyway. Nastusia's brother looked quite like her father had at that age (she had seen the photos), but his hair was slightly lighter and scruffier, and he had thinner facial features, like his mother.

She had to not be in Slitherin. Slitherin meant the teachers would get suspicious. They would keep a watchful eye on her. She had to... not appear evil. It would be far easier to look sweet and innocent once she was in her Hogwarts robes, instead of her usual rebel tomboy attire. With a flick of her wand, her hair began plaiting itself into pigtails, to show just how sweet and lovely she was. She laughed at the mental image of her, with pigtails, skipping along in a pink dress with stilettos. Such an epic fail. She would NEVER reduce herself to THAT!

She had to make her eye makeup not as dark and disturbing as it usually was. Just a tad of mascara, and eyeliner, and some red lipstick. She didn't wear foundation or powder. She didn't need too- she had perfect complexion, just like her mum. She waited a few seconds, for her hair to finish plaiting itself, before she waltzed out of the bathroom, and into her bedroom, and then went downstairs for breakfast.

...

The dark witch sat at the table, eating her bacon butty. Her son, opposite her had a full English breakfast, which he was devouring with incredible speed. Another full English breakfast lay on top of the cupboard by the cooker, upon which her husband was making pancakes.

"Nasti!" He called "you're food's getting cold, hurry up!" And just at that moment, Nastusia Riddle bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Atanacio burst into laughter, pointing at her hair.

"Atty! Stop that! I told you that you two had to look like lovely, kind children, and Nasti looks every bit a goody two shoes Gryffindor!" Shouted Bella.

"Sorry mum" he mumbled.

Nastusia just scowled. She hated her hair like this. It looked horrendous. She loved it to be wild and free. Bellatrix knew her well enough to know this.

"It looks fine dear" said the girl's father "and anyway, it's only for one day. As long as the sorting hat thinks you are two lovely, sweet children, and puts you in Gryffindor, you'll be fine. Have you both been practising your occulemcy?"

"Yes dad" They replied, almost, but not quite, in unison.

"Good" said Bellatrix. She was going to miss her kids. She was used to getting home from work, and seeing them each evening, and at the weekends. She was going to miss the way Tom, her husband, would always try to explain that he had, in fact, cleaned the house, but the kids had completely trashed it in the hour and a half they'd been home.

He was a house husband. Bellatrix had been married before, to Rodolphus Lestrange but her marriage was arranged by her parents, and completely loveless and abusive. He had always been angry that she couldn't clean, or cook, or do the laundry. They had house elves, but she also seemed unable to look after them. When she was in a good mood, she didn't ever bother them with orders, so the house became a mess. When she was in a bad mood, she ended up killing them 'by accident'.

Rodolphus didn't want children, because he thought that looking after them would be another thing Bellatrix was terrible at. He, like Bella's father, had believed in the traditional values of men working, and women staying in the home. He didn't like it when she rebelled and joined the Death Eaters, so he joined to keep an eye on her. Whenever he was angry, he hurt her. She couldn't fight back, because it would be a disgrace to her deceased parents, who believed a man should have full control over 'his woman'.

She didn't like it, but she had to let him do whatever he wanted with her. She had to accept the seemingly endless torture he put her through. Nobody knew, not even her dear sister, Cissy, whom she was closest to. Lord Voldemort had found out, after the war, when Rodolphus was dead, and he promised never to treat Bella the way her previous husband had. And, 19 years on, he had always stuck to that promise.

She now had a job, as a policewoman. They lived in the muggle world, so they would never be discovered, and therefore needed a way to earn muggle money. Even though she didn't get to use magic, Bellatrix enjoyed her job. It was like being an auror for muggles. She also enjoyed when she was alone at the station, and there was a mudblood in the temporary criminal holding facility, she would crucio them to her heart's content, and watch as they begged for mercy. Then, with a quick 'obliviate', they would forget the entire painful experience. Her own twisted kind of fun.

She was snapped out of her thoughts, when the dark lord brought out a plate loaded with pancakes and fillings for them, and placed it all on the table in front of her, before sitting on the empty seat to her right. Her favourite pancake filling was simple lemon and sugar, his was golden syrup, Atty enjoyed chocolate sauce, and Nasti always experimented with flavours. At this moment in time, she was loading ice cream, chocolate chips, sugar, raspberries and strawberry sauce onto one, before she rolled it up and started to eat, and wide grin appearing on her face, as she obviously liked this rather odd creation of hers.

...

"KIDS! HURRY UP AND GET THOSE TRUNKS READY! THE MALFOYS COULD BE HERE ANY MINUTE!" It was half eight, and would take almost two and a half hours to get to the station. The train would leave at exactly eleven 'o' clock. Bellatrix's nephew Draco and his wife Astoria were going to take the twins to platform nine and three quarters, along with their own son, Scorpius, who was in the same year as the Riddle children, and good friends with them both.

They had a story to tell the teachers and pupils if anyone asked about their parents. They had to say that their parents had survived from horcruxes, after the war, and Bellatrix had given birth to them, but then Bellatrix and Voldemort were brutally murdered by an auror. The auror did not tell anyone, obviously because claiming the dark lord and his best lieutenant had lived would sound preposterous, attention seeking and a lie.

Nastusia rushed downstairs with her backpack, trunk, broomstick, and Belle, her kitten, bounding after her. A few seconds later, Atanacio came down, with his own trunk, broomstick and backpack. Salazar's head stuck out the side pocket of the backpack. Salazar was Atty's pet snake. Both children were parceltounges, and could both communicate with him. Nasti didn't want a snake because she didn't want a pet that could talk back- it could get rather annoying.

The doorbell rang. It was the Malfoys. Mr and Mrs Malfoy were invited in for a quick cup of tea, and behind them entered a young boy with white blonde hair.

"Scorp!" exclaimed Nastusia, as she ran up to give her cousin a hug.

"Hey Scorpy" said her twin brother, high- fiving him. Scorpius laughed at their enthusiasm to see him. He was quite a shy boy, nothing like his loud, outgoing cousins. The boys started boasting about their new broomsticks, while Nastusia ran off into the kitchen. A minute later, she came rushing back to the hallway with three cans of red bull, and handed two to the boys, before downing her own in one go. She then crushed the can in one hand, and threw it into the bin about 10 metres away, and cheered when it landed inside with a clunk.

"How did you do that?" exclaimed Scorpius wide eyed, looking at the distance between the little girl and the tiny bin.

"Netball." She replied "It's a muggle sport that they teach to all young girls at Muggle Schools. When I get to Hogwarts, I'm going to try out to become a chaser in the quidditch team. Ever since some boy almost 30 years ago became a seeker in his first year, they decided to let first years try out, from the second half of the first term onwards." She said smugly.

"Well I'm going to try out for a seeker" boasted her brother. "It's the most important role in the team, and requires the most speed. I always beat you on broomstick races. What about you Scorpius?"

"Well..." he replied quietly "I'm not very sporty, but if I do join a quidditch team, I'd like to be a keeper. You guys taught me how to play football when you learnt it at school, and I really liked being in goal"

"Are you guys ready to go?" the kids hadn't noticed Astoria Malfoy walk into the room.

"Yep!" said the twins together, beaming at the idea of going to Hogwarts.

"Good" replied the woman, smiling "How about we go and load your trunks into the boot of the car, then you can say goodbye to your parents?"

Nastusia and Atanacio lifted up their trunks and brooms, and took them out to the Malfoy's car, with Astoria and Draco. Astoria opened the boot, and Draco lifted the large suitcases in, on top of Scorpius'. All three trunks were large and brown, with the Hogwarts logo showing proudly on them, in beautiful gold paint. The three broomsticks lay on the shelf above the main boot space. They were the new lightningcloud brooms, which were now faster than, and had better handling than the old firebolt2015 broomsticks which most of the children at the school would probably have, as the lightningclouds were very expensive, and a brand new design.

Scorpius had already climbed into the back seat of the car. The twins ran back up the path to their house, as the boot closed, to say goodbye to their parents.

"Have fun, both of you, and be good!" Exclaimed their mum, giving them each a hug goodbye.

"Look after yourselves" added their dad smiling, as he also gave them each a warm, not at all awkward, hug.

"We'll be fine" laughed Atanacio

"Yeah" added his sister "I'll look after him, don't worry!" Atanacio scowled at her, and the whole family laughed.

"Don't forget to write!" Called Bellatrix, as the children scampered off towards the car.

"We won't mum, don't worry!" shouted Nastusia behind her, a she climbed into the car behind her brother

...

As the car pulled out of the driveway, Atanacio and Nastusia waved goodbye to their parents, who waved back, until the car had completely pulled out of sight. Bellatrix started to cry, so her husband put his arm around her and hugged her close.

"They'll be fine" he said reassuringly, wiping away the tears from her beautiful face. They were both going to miss the kids this year.

Lord Voldemort loved his children. Have you ever been told that if you lied too much, you would start to believe your own lies? The dark lord had told himself, time and time again, that because he was conceived under the influence of a love potion, he could not love. But then she died.

It was the battle of Hogwarts. One of his death eaters was fighting three young girls at once. She was one of his more skilled servants. He saw her fire a killing curse at the odd ginger one out of the corner of his eye. It missed by an inch. The girl's mother took over, with a cry of-

"Not my daughter, YOU BITCH!" He didn't see most of that duel, because he was too preoccupied with his own, but the next time he glanced over, he saw the fat ginger woman shoot a curse right through the heart of his 'best lieutenant'.

"Bellatrix! He screamed "NOOOO!" As she fell, he felt something inside him snap, as if his heart had been torn in two. And what was this on his face? Tears? He was crying. No! He had to kill them. All of them. He started to randomly fire curses at everyone in the room. They killed her! They deserve to DIE!

He was about to fire the killing curse at the fat ginger woman, when he was stopped in mid-air. Out from under an invisibility cloak stepped the boy who lived- Harry Potter. 'No!' thought lord Voldemort 'He was dead! I killed him! TWICE! What is wrong with this kid?'

An epic duel between Voldemort and the boy began, and Voldemort was fighting extremely well. It was only then that he thought 'what does it matter f I live or die? I've just found I could 'love' and now the one I 'love' has gone. Dead. I might as well join her.' He saw his wand, breaking. His own killing curse slowly coming back towards him. He was a wizard of incredible skill. He could have easily stopped it. But he didn't. The green curse sped up in his direction. His last thought was 'I love you. Bellatrix Lestrange'. Then everything went dark.

...

...

Reviews please, or the dementors gunna kiss me...


	3. Hogwarts Express, and filthy Weasleys

A/N- Heyy! I'm finally updating, after many many months! Sorry, I got caught up in the world of Bellamort oneshots and really was not inspired to continue this. but now I am! So I'll try to update more often, but sorry if I fail again.  
>Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.<br>Also, I've realised in the previous chapter I spelt Slytherin wrong every single time- sorry about that 3

...

Nastusia Riddle gazed out the window of the car, trying to ignore the bickering boys to her right. This was the year her parents would bring back the Death Eaters and rule the world. She was sure it would work. It had to.

Her parents had named her Nastusia for a reason. It meant stronger than death. They had decided her destiny before she was born, and she would do her best to help them rule the world and live up to her name. Her brother's name, Atanacio, meant without death. She liked to believe that this meant she was the powerful one, and he got along doing the bare minimum, and would only just survive the great war which approached.

Her idiot twin brother was completely oblivious to the fact their parents had entrusted her to help recruit. It was simple really. They had a spy inside Hogwarts. Professor Zabini was one of Draco's friends apparently, and was to be their Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. He was a trusted member of the school community, after having taught there for four long years.

Nastusia was supposed to find certain students, and use blackmail to get their parents to rejoin The Dark Lord. It was an incredibly simple task, and the girl honestly couldn't believe her parents couldn't trust their eleven year old daughter with any more- they were far too overprotective in her opinion. She would get the list of names and houses from Professor Zabini.

Of course, she already knew a few names...

Sebastian Nott. His grandfather had been a trusted death eater, who unfortunately passed away, however they would need his father, Theodore Nott.

Felicity and Muriel. Two sisters, children of Millicent and Gregory Goyle. Nastusia's father had told her they were not the cleverest magical couple, but they could cast the killing curse and the cruciatus curse, and that was enough. One of their daughters was in her year, while another would be in their third year.

And finally, Lucas Parkinson. He was the son of Pansy Parkinson, but his father was unknown, although it was assured that he was most definitely a pureblood. He was one year older than Nastusia, and the girl knew it was her parent's wishes for her to marry this boy when they were older. The inevitable didn't really bother her.

"We're here!" Mrs Malfoy's cheery voice interrupted Nastusia's thoughts.

King's Cross Station loomed before them. She reached for the door handle and rushed out of the hot, smelly muggle contraption into the fresh air, flinging her backpack over her shoulders as Belle hopped daintily out behind her.

...

Scorpius had seen his cousins and mother run straight through a brick wall between platforms 9 and 10.

"Dad..." His voice shook "...Dad, I can't do this..." His grey eyes met Draco's, before darting down to look at his feet again.

"Of course you can, son. Look, I hate to tell you, but I was scared the first time I went through this wall too... My father had to sit me on the trolley, and I closed my eyes, and he pushed me through to the other side" Draco bent down to his son's level "Do you want to try that then?"

Scorpius nodded, his eyes still focused on the floor.

"C'mon Scorp! Lighten up, you're going to Hogwarts!"

...

It was quite an interesting sight to see the young Malfoy boy being pushed on a trolley through the brick wall, eyes tight shut and knuckles white from gripping the sides. Atanacio was laughing nearly as much as his sister until Scorpius opened his eyes, and glared at the twins.

"I don't see how you can laugh, when I just had to go through a freakin' brick wall! I could have died" The blonde boy hopped up, and went round to push his trolley, following the twins.

Atty refrained from pointing out that in fact all young witches and wizards went through the same wall, and it hadn't killed anyone yet.

When they got to an empty compartment, Nastusia halted, and spun round to face her brother and the others.

"Should my brother and I go ahead, while you say your goodbyes?" She spoke in the usual formal tone she spoke to adults in, and Atanacio despised.

"If you wish, dear" Astoria smiled at them, before embracing them both in a stifling hug "Enjoy your time at school, and I'll see you at Christmas time! And don't forget to write, and shower every day, and do your homework..."

"Mrs Malfoy..." Atanacio cut her off "We'll be fine..."

"Sorry" She laughed, releasing them from her arms "I just worry too much."

"Seriously, she's worse than mum. I feel sorry for Scorp!" Whispered Atty to his sister as they climbed onto the train and dragged their luggage through the compartment doors.

Looking out the window he saw Astoria practically smothering his cousin in another of her hugs, and Draco then smiled at another man who walked past, followed by a ginger woman and three children. They must be the Potters. He was surprised that Draco managed to keep up his pretence around such horrible people.

They didn't look to mean on the outside, but Atty had been taught about the cruel boy who thwarted his father's every plan, and he knew to watch out. Of course, it would be excellent if he could pretend to befriend Potter's children. Apparently Albus was in his year, so maybe he could find out the plans of the enemy from this boy...

...

Scorpius spent most of the train journey looking out the window. Unlike his cousins, he didn't actually want to formulate some world domination plan. He just wanted a normal year at school. He wanted to be a Slytherin, but would rather be more like his mother than his father. Not all Slytherins are evil... are they? Astoria wasn't, and she was an amazing mum.

Scorpius left the compartment to go for a walk when Nastusia had started complaining to her twin that the last muggle she tortured didn't scream enough. It made him feel physically sick knowing that these two were no more than children, yet their parents brought home innocent people for them to practise dark magic on.

He walked down the thin corridors of the train, not really watching where he was headed, when he bumped into a beautiful blonde girl, about his age.

"Sorry..." He mumbled. She turned and looked at him.

"You're Scorpius Malfoy... right?"

The boy smiled and looked down into her radiant face.

"Yeah... How do you know?"

"I'm Dominique Weasley. My parents have told me about your family... Your father is a brave man" She leaned casually against the window.

"Umm... Thanks" Scorpius smirked. She was hot for a Weasley. "So what year are you in?"

"This is my first year. It's also Albus and Rose's first year- they're two of my many cousins... You haven't got any siblings or cousins, have you?"

Scorpius leaned against the wall opposite her, their feet meeting in the middle due to how thin the corridor was. "Nahh... Except my cousins... once removed... or something like that... who live with me 'cause their parents died... Atty and Nasti Riddle..."

Dominique's clear blue eyes grew wide. "Riddles? No way... But that must mean... Are they like Voldemort's children? ... And if so, who's their mother?"

Scorpius looked down awkwardly to hide his blush... why did she have to be so pretty?

"Um... yeah... Kinda... Well I mean, their parents are dead now, so we sorta adopted them... Their mum is, I mean was, Bellatrix... But don't tell too many people! It's a bit of a sad subject for them, 'cause I mean, they may have been evil and stuff, but they were still their parents... so yeah..."

She giggled at him. "You're waffling, Malfoy. Am I that hard to talk to?"

He started laughing with her. "I dunno... I'm usually really good at talking to people but it's like... I guess I'm just nervous about my first day at school... Or something..." He stood up straight, looking down at her. Somehow being taller than people made him feel more confident. "Of course, I'm hoping to be a Slytherin, but what house do you want to be in, Weasley?" He asked, grinning.

"Well, I'm not clever enough to be Ravenclaw, and I would be stuck with Victoire... that would be awful... She's my sister if you're wondering..." She paused, thinking, and stood up to his level, her icy stare fixed on his face "I am no way nice enough to be a Hufflepuff... it just wouldn't suit me... And so I guess it's either Gryffindor or Slytherin..."

Her head tilted to one side, inspecting him... "And most of my family have been in Gryffindor, while I'm sure you'll want to be a Slytherin... So Slytherin would be pretty awesome... The only problem with that one is that I would never hear the end of it from my cousins... But I'm sure I could prove to them Slytherins can be amazing..."

"You know, you ain't too bad, Malfoy... and if Slytherin is full of boys like you, I'd love to end up there" The girl winked at him before realising "Oh... We should go get changed into our robes, as I believe we're nearly there"

Scorpius smiled at her "Oh yeah... right... Seeya around, Weasley"

"Call me Dom" She smirked at him once more, before disappearing through the doors away from him, as he headed back to his carriage to get his robes on.

Wow... Just... Wow... She was... NO! He couldn't be thinking about a Weasley like this! Weasleys were the enemy! And they would all be killed soon anyway!

What would his parents say? And his cousins? It was his first year. There were plenty of other girls in the school. Surely he would find someone better. A respectable pureblood.

"Where have you been?" Nastusia's sly voice broke him out of his daydream.

"Just... Wondering around... Looking out for other wealthy purebloods... Not found any yet though..."

Atty believed it, and beamed at him, jumping up "Okay, let's go to the loos to get changed in- we'll be arriving soon"

And with that, the three children left the carriage.

...

Nastusia went towards the girl's toilets, in the opposite direction to the boys. They were complete idiots. She doubted they would make it into Slytherin. Of course, her parents had wanted them to try to use occulemcy for the sorting hat to see only what they wanted it to, but the girl was fairly sure that wouldn't work.

Also, she couldn't bear the idea of spending all her Hogwarts time in any house other than Slytherin. She would make no allies in the other houses, and would be surrounded by idiots.

Nasti glared passing a group of red-haired children. They must be some of the Weasley children. Filthy scum. She hoped never to have to associate with any of them.

Finally, after dodging past the disgusting mudbloods and half-bloods which infested the carriages, she made it to the safety of the girl's toilets, and found a clean cubicle to change in. The thought of being in a toilet that a mudblood could have used horrified her. Luckily, she would be able to change all of that when she ruled the world.

...

A/N- Reviews please! Or else a basilisk shall omnomnom on my flesh!


End file.
